


Talk Enochian To Me

by WolfMeister



Series: Supernatural One-Shots [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Enochian, Fluff, M/M, dean learns a new language, everyone is forgetful, sam catches on, sam really ships them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfMeister/pseuds/WolfMeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean decides that he wants to learn Enochian, and so Castiel teaches him. Sam catches on pretty quick and is so grateful for the end result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Enochian To Me

**Author's Note:**

> based off a post on tumblr (don't have a link)  
> I was having a lot of destiel feels so i needed to write something

“Hey Cas,” Dean says one day after Sam leaves the bunker to go get some food. The angel looks up at Dean, tilting his head slightly.

“Yes Dean?”

“Can you teach me Enochian?” the hunter wonders. “I mean, just a little bit.” Castiel smiles.

“Of course Dean, anything you want.”

After a few months of private Enochian lessons, Dean and Cas are conversing with each other, telling secrets, and Cas is very patient with Dean’s sloppiness.

“Thank you,” Dean states in the language of angels as Sam walks into the room. The younger Winchester furrows his brows together.

“You’re welcome, Dean,” Castiel responds in Enochian, smiling kindly. Sam clears his throat. Dean looks over at his younger brother, who sits next to him.

“So, what did you guys figure out?” Sam asks, talking about the case of course.

“Yeah, uh,” Dean clears his throat, “it’s probably a shtriga. Been a while since we ran into one of those, hey Sammy?” Sam chuckles lightly. 

“I like your enthusiasm,” Cas mutters under his breath in Enochian, not remembering that Dean actually understands him now. The older Winchester’s cheeks flush pink, but he decides not to say anything. “It’s cute.” Dean’s cheeks turn a shade redder.

“I’ll go get ready,” he states, excusing himself from the room.

“So I guess you’re teaching Dean Enochian,” Sam says to Castiel. Cas nods, then his eyes widen as he realizes what just happened.

“I hope he didn’t hear what I said,” he mumbles. Sam laughs. “It’s kind of embarrassing.”

After the hunt, Sam starts to catch onto some Enochian through context. He’s figured out some basic words and is really wondering when one of them will confess their love.

“Damn, your eyes are really amazing,” Dean breathes out in Enochian once, not realizing that Castiel actually heard him. The angel smiles and responds.

“Not as gorgeous as your eyes, Dean.” Dean’s face turns red, and Sam only made out the words ‘your’ and ‘gorgeous’. He decides that maybe they should be left alone for a bit. “I love you.”

“What does that mean?” Dean wonders in English. Cas blushes.

“N-nothing,” he says quickly. Dean raises an eyebrow. Castiel sighs. “I love you.”

“Do you mean it?” Dean questions, shocked.

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“Can you repeat it?”

“I love you,” the angel says in Enochian. Dean smiles.

“I love you, Cas.” Dean reaches across the table and grasps Castiel’s hand, their fingers intertwining.

Later that week, while Sam is doing research, Cas and Dean are sitting next to each other, talking quietly in Enochian, not aware that Sam understands a little bit of it. But the thing that really catches the younger Winchester’s attention is when they take each other’s hands. Then he hears it, the three little words, said by both of them! I love you.

“Well fucking finally!!!” Sam shouts, stopping what he was doing and swiveling to face them. “I was wondering when you two would get together, god damn!” Dean practically falls out of his chair.


End file.
